Things That Aren't Real
by CircadianDance
Summary: Riku just rolled his eyes. He was ten! He didn’t believe in anything like Santa. Santa was as real as the Easter Bunny, or ghosts, or scary black monsters that hide under your bed and try to eat you. Implied future RikuxSora.


Title: _Things That Aren't Real_

Author: _Daitai Otonashii Ookami_

Music While Writing: _Dopo Il Sogno_

A/N: _So yeah, this was inspired by two scenes from KH 2, one from the World That Never Was and one from a scene from Christmas town. There's no spoilers or anything, but it'd make more sense if you saw the scenes first. Hm… it's totally hinted RikuxSora, since they're 9 and 10 in this fic. Don't worry though, I'll be making one about them when they're older rather soon, I hope. It might be an AU, but the main pairings will be SoraxRiku and RoxasxAxel, which I absolutely love._

---------------------------------------------

"You're not gonna get nothing for Christmas if you don't believe in Santa." Sora said, face deadly serious, as he placed a cup of milk on the small stand next to their brilliantly lit tree. "You'll get coal."

"You're stupid. Santa's not real."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"It too."

"Shut up." Riku said, rolling his eyes. He was ten! He didn't believe in anything like Santa. He was as real as the Easter bunny, or ghosts, or scary black monsters that hide under your bed and try to eat you.

"You're just mad cause I'm gonna get toys and candy and you'll get rocks, that's all. Then again, you're always mean."

"There is no Santa." Riku said, sticking his tongue out at Sora and rapping him on the head lightly. "Only babies believe in Santa. You're not a baby are you?" He taunted.

"I'm not a baby!" The younger brunette said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as the cookies he was about to place on the stand as well, fell from his hands to the floor.

His best-friend stopped laughing as soon as he spotted the tears that were about to fall. Panic starting to kick in at the sight of Sora crying caused Riku to suddenly throw his arms around the other boy.

"Stop crying, you're not a baby, I was just teasing you."

"But… but…" Sora stuttered before falling silent. The only noise he made were quite sniffing sounds.

"But what? You gotta stop crying all the time. I'm not gonna be around for ever, and boys don't cry."

"Are… Are you calling me a girl?" Sora said, beginning to cry all over again. He clutched Riku's shirt, drenching him in salty tears.

"Of course not. But if you keep crying, I will." He threatened, causing the cries to immediately stop.

"If I don't believe in Santa, will I still be a baby?" Sora asked quietly.

"Of course." Riku said, sighing.

"Well then Santa's not real."

"See, you'll still get toys in the morning. It's just your mom and dad that put them there. Just like my parents put mine under my tree."

"But.. What if Santa gets sad if I don't believe in him!" Sora's suddenly panicked voice squeaked. "I don't want to make Santa sad!"

Riku just grinned at his best-friend, releasing him from his arms. "Santa won't know." He winked.

"Oh. Okay." Sora grinned too.

Riku glanced over at the tree, causing Sora to look too. It was silent for a moment.

"Hey… Riku?" Sora suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really not gonna be around for ever?" Sora asked quietly.

"I dunno. I'm not gonna be _here_ forever, that's for sure."

"So… you might leave me someday?"

"Maybe, but don't worry." Riku assured.

"Why not? I'd be lonely without my bestest friend. I have to worry if you're gonna go away!"

"If I left, would you find me?"

"Would you let me find you?"

"Probably not."

"I'd try and find you anyways." Sora said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know." Riku grinned, but his words seemed a little sad. "But anyways, it's time for me to leave, if we wanna wake up early to open these."

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Sora yawned.

"Not forever, but tomorrow's tomorrow, definitely." He assured.

"Deal." Sora smiled, although it was a little sad, as Riku silently went out the door.

.x.X.x. .o.w.a.r.i. .x.X.x.

A/N: First KH fic, and a one-shot at that, so I don't know how badly this is gonna be from other people's perspectives… but when I saw the scene in Christmas Town, the first thing I said was… 'Omg, that's perfect fanfic material!' Material, commonly mistaken for materia… x3 ha.. Really bad pun. Okay, I'm off now. Naruto fics to work on…!

--cj


End file.
